Promise me
by Drewyd
Summary: Ned creyó haber sabido en lo que se metía, en el Juego de Tronos de la reina y la Araña. Al final, cuando cayó de rodillas y su hija pidió piedad por él, recordó a unos niños veraniegos, a una esposa cálida y una promesa sellada en sangre. "Este fic participa en el reto "El lobo silencioso" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


**Disclaimer:** La saga _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ no me pertenecen, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todas las muertes se las dejo a George R. R. Martin.

"Este fic participa en el reto "El lobo silencioso" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

* * *

 **Promise** **me**

A Ned le encantaba mirarlos mientras hacían de sus andanzas.

Robb era siempre el líder, siempre el más enérgico y entusiasta. Le había mandado a fabricar una espada de madera que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus manitas y desde entonces no se separaba de ella ni un momento. Jon, en cambio, era silencioso y prefería estar en las sombras. Esto no le evitaba retar a su medio hermano en todas las actividades que podía.

«Medio hermano... medio hermano...» las palabras resonaban en su mente cada vez que las pensaba. Recordó a una Lyanna chorreando sangre, unas flores azul eléctrico y _promételo, prométemelo Ned_.

«Hago todo esto por Lyanna—pensó, mientras observaba a Jon darle un raquetazo en las nalgas a Robb con su espada—, aunque a Cat no le haga ninguna gracia».

A su señora esposa la presencia de Jon la parecía hacer sentir como una bofetada continua en el rostro. Ned se compadecía de ella y quería decirle que había una Lyanna y una promesa y un bebé dragón que no debió de nacer. Ahora su hermana estaba muerta y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias que venían, fueran buenas o desagradables. Sin embargo, quitando la piedra en el zapato que era el pobre Jon para ella, el matrimonio entre Stark y Tully no podía ser mejor. Ned descubrió en su joven esposa una mujer justa, inteligente y amable, en quien podía confiar todo ( _casi_ ). Recientemente la había vuelto a embarazar, y la bebé Sansa era la cosa más preciosa que Ned había sostenido en sus brazos. Esta vez sí había estado presente en todo el embarazo y en el parto, y adoró todo el proceso.

Cat se entretenía cuidando a su recién nacida, y por ello parecía tenerle menos saña a Jon. Ned quería defenderlo, porque un niño pequeño tres años no debería enfrentarse a una mujer adulta solo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin ofender a su esposa.

«En tremendo asunto me he metido».

Robb había tirado al suelo su espada con molestia, pues Jon lo tumbaba a cada rato, y se fue dando zancadas. El niño se quedó quieto en el patio, mirando como el otro se iba, y Ned decidió intervenir.

—¿Ocurrió algo, Jon? —inquirió, a pesar de que sabía a la perfección qué había pasado.

—Yo... creo que derroté a Robb... se fue— susurró, como si el simple pensamiento fuese incomprensible. El chiquillo había sacado todo de los Stark, con un lacio cabello negro, alto para su edad y ojos muy grises («¿no hay ojos violetas ni cabello plata? Los dioses sean alabados»). Robb, en cambio, era todo lo contrario: fornido, pelirrojo y con unos intensos ojos azules. Era casi como si uno hubiera extraído toda la sangre Stark y el otro toda la sangre Tully.

—Yo creo que deberías ir a buscarlo. Hazle entender que ambos pelearon bien y que los dos son muy buenos —los ojos del pequeño brillaron y asintió, para luego pegar una carrera al interior del castillo y buscar a su medio hermano... medio hermano...

«Prométemelo, Ned. Tienes que...».

Los días pasaban y el verano prevalecía. Robb y Jon dejaron de usar espadas de madera y se les colocó armaduras acolchadas, mientras Sansa crecía cada vez más y nacía Arya. Ned se sentía muy orgulloso tanto de su primogénito como de Jon, pero no podía fingir más tiempo que ambos iban a ser tratados de la misma manera. Le enseñó a Robb cómo recibir a los invitados que venían, a pulir bien su diminuta espada y a dirigir Invernalia. Y Jon...

«Jon es mi bastardo. No debo olvidarlo». Mejor bastardo que muerto, se repetía cada vez que los ojos de Jon se apagaban al ver a Robb recibir todos los honores del heredero y Sansa era tratada como toda una princesita. Ned caminaba por una línea tensa, mientras cuidaba con cariño a su hijo y dos pequeñas al mismo tiempo que le daba atención a Jon. Por todo lo que le importaba a Cat, el chiquillo podía irse al Muro y no regresar jamás.

«Es mi hijo, es mi hijo» pronto aprendió a llamar a Jon como su progenie. Eran tan parecidos que nadie le cuestionó nada (había un dragón y una princesa de rosas azules y _sangre, mucha sangre..._ ) y se volvió reconocido que Eddard Stark, el honorable protegido de Jon Arryn, había tenido un bastardo estando casado. El señor de Invernalia soportó toda burla y diversión con estoicismo, sin olvidar que lo que le vendría a Jon sería peor, mucho peor.

Cuando nació su pequeño Bran ya los dos terrores de la casa tenían siete años, y cómo les gustaba crear alboroto. Cat y Ned adoraban a Robb, y se aseguraban de que creciese como un joven bien entrenado tanto en la pelea como en la administración del Norte, y Sansa ya era una damita a sus cuatro años. Jon parecía volverse más taciturno y serio con la edad, pero nunca lo vio Ned receloso o grosero con Robb. Es más, era una verdad absoluta que en donde Robb estuviese, Jon también, y viceversa. Discutían, peleaban, reían y se empujaban, pero esa relación eran tan sólida como la que alguna vez él había tenido con Robert Baratheon—el rey Robert I Baratheon.

«Jon Nieve, bastardo de Ned Stark, que no heredará nada de lo que merece».

La vida continuaba, la vida pasaba. La rebelión de los Greyjoy creó una amenaza en las islas del Hierro, y junto con su viejo amigo puso fin al ridículo ardid. Por segunda vez se trajo un botín de guerra a Invernalia, un pequeño niño de nueve años de cabello azabache y ojos desconfiados, un kraken al que habían sacado del mar. Robb, siempre en su carácter usual, se hizo amigo del Greyjoy casi de inmediato, y lo metió en su círculo de amigos incluido y reservado a Jon. El último y Theon nunca se hicieron amigos, Ned no creía que siquiera se agradasen, pero se soportaban por Robb, su heredero de bucles caoba y sonrisa pecosa.

Para cuando nació Rickon, ya Ned se había acostumbrado por completo al ambiente familiar. Despertaba con su adorada Cat a su lado, enterrada bajo su brazo y enmarcada por rizos rojizos; escuchaba las risotadas de Robb, Theon, Jon y Bran en el patio mientras luchaban con espadas y se tumbaban entre ellos en la grama; le besaba la coronilla nívea a Sansa mientras la escuchaba hablar de puntadas y vestidos y caballeros y reía con los modales de Arya, siempre lista para pinchar a alguien con un tenedor y tirarse en el lodo. Acunaba a Rickon en su silla mientras leía los pergaminos que le mandaba el Muro y Bastión Kar y Fuerte Terror, y pensaba en los hermanos que perdió y los hijos que ganó.

«Brandon hubiera amado a Robb y a Jon y a Bran y seguramente ya sería su tío favorito y Ben se la viviría con Sansa, mimándola y riendo con sus morisquetas y Lyanna cabalgaría todo el día con Arya y aprenderían a ser mejores luchadoras que todos en el castillo y...». Había veces que olvidaba que, si su hermano no hubiese perecido, Cat estuviese casado ahora con él y no con Ned, y toda su pandilla de niños con sonrisas veraniegas y manos cálidas sería de Brandon. Y tal vez Jon y Lyanna...

«Ya no hay manera. Esto es lo que tengo y hay que hacer lo mejor que se pueda con ello».

Los días siguieron pasando y Ned inhalaba los cabellos rojizos de sus hijos (solamente Jon y Arya tenían el cabello oscuro) y sus abrazos dulces y sus «Mírame, padre, mira cómo os impresiono». Ned se sentía orgulloso de todos sus hijos, incluido Jon, y no había nada que cambiase eso. Rickon era un torbellino hecho niño, Brandon escalaba como una ardilla, Arya pinchaba nalgas con lo primero que se le ponía en mano, Sansa cosía y se comportaba como una señora ya y Robb y Jon se acercaban a la adultez, a sus futuros.

El verano continuó y llegó Robert con su séquito de mentirosos y asesinos y lo convenció para que fuese a su perdición, y que además llevase a sus dos hijitas con él. Dejó a un hijo tullido y otro bebé en Invernalia para ir a la red de engaños y traiciones más grande de todo el reino. Creyó haber sabido en lo que se metía, que sabía cuáles eran las cartas que estaba jugando, pero al final cayó, y cayó fuerte.

El último día admitió crímenes que nunca cometió, se dejó humillar y lo habría dado todo por Sansa y Arya, sus hijitas y _por todos los dioses no las toquen, son pequeñas y dulces y no les hagan nada..._

Cuando lo tumbaron al suelo frente a toda la multitud que aulló cuando lo condenaron, Eddard Stark ya no estaba allí. Su muerte era inminente, y nada de lo que hiciese iba a salvarlo. Usó su honor como armadura para protegerse, pero _oh dioses_ , las espadas son filosas y no tienen piedad.

En cambio, se refugió en un Robert Baratheon joven y corpulento que lo abrazaba y le mostraba con orgullo a su hija natural, haciéndole carantoñas. Se refugió en Lyanna y Brandon, en sus peleas agudas y sus risas atronadoras _y prométemelo Ned, cuídalo de mi parte, no dejes que le pase nada_. Se refugió en las manos suaves de Cat mientras lo besaba, en su cuerpo suave y cálido; en las carcajadas de Robb, las poco usuales sonrisas de Jon, las manitas de Sansa y los abrazos de Arya que te sacaban el aire, las maniobras que hacía Bran en el techo y un Rickon de tres años que todavía tenía un mundo por recorrer, una vida por descubrir.

Cuando la cuchilla lo decapitó de un solo golpe, Eddard sabía que había fallado y había triunfado y había criado a niños excelentes y había hecho lo que había podido. Ingresó a un juego en el que nunca habría podido ganar, había amado a su esposa con fiereza y había peleado en demasiadas batallas.

«Esperadme Robert, Lyanna, Brandon, Jon, padre... allá voy». Ned Stark, con todas sus equivocaciones y sus ojos invernales, se desvaneció de golpe con una cuchilla demasiado afilada y un rey demasiado arrogante y una multitud demasiado enfurecida. Al final, no fue más que un hombre frío, cariñoso, leal, estúpido, honorable y humano, que cayó como muchos otros, con las rodillas temblorosas, ojos vidriosos y miles de nombres en sus labios aún por pronunciar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Ok, vale, esto se me fue de las manos. Al principio notaran que quise escribir un poco sobre el contraste de Ned y Jon, y cómo él último se adaptaba a Invernalia. Luego lo dejé seguir libremente y terminé en la muerte del pobre Stark (ni siquiera tenía planeado meter a Robert Baratheon acá). Dado que el reto es hasta mañana (aunque dieron una prórroga hue) me apresuré bastante y no toqué todos los temas que habría querido profundizar. En fin, qué se le va a hacer.

Espero que les haya gustado, todos los comentarios y sugerencias bien recibidos.


End file.
